


Anything For The Team

by Nary



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breasts, Chair Sex, Character of Color, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Floor Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Motivational Orgasms, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pro-Bending, Team Bonding, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin eyed Korra, reading the concern on her face.  "You know what's perfect for taking your mind off your worries?" he said cheerfully.  "Sex."</p><p>"That's your answer to everything," Korra said with a smirk.  "Can't sleep?  Sex.  Feeling sad? Have sex.  Got electrocuted? Time for sex."</p><p>"Untrue," he protested.  "It's not the answer for feeling hungry - that's food.  Of course, it's possible to combine the two, if you're creative," he added, smirking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For The Team

After Republic City was recaptured, some people doubted whether pro-bending ought to resume at all. But even with all the controversy and tension that remained, it could still draw a crowd, and there was still money to be made. So the arena had been repaired, and a new series of matches drawn up, although the list of teams was looking sparser than the last season's roster. Rumours behind the scenes whispered that some groups had dropped out after threats, but the Fire Ferrets hadn't received any - well, no more than usual, at least. 

"We're targets whatever we do," Korra had argued when she, Mako, and Bolin were debating whether or not to compete again. "We might as well have fun if they're going to try to attack us anyway." It had been a short debate - all of them were eager to get back in the ring. 

But on the evening of the grand re-opening, with the stands packed to the rafters, the Fire Ferrets were unusually nervous. They were out of practice - not out of shape, there had been plenty of activity to keep them fit, but less accustomed to following the precise rules of the sport. They hadn't gotten in as much training time as Mako would have wanted. And, though none of them wanted to admit it, there was at the back of their minds the ever-present worry that the remaining Equalists might try to bring the place down again.

Mako was always intensely focused before a match, usually conversing in monosyllables or not at all, but tonight the tension was pouring off him like steam. Bolin was more hyper, chattering away about nothing in particular without really expecting an answer from his brother - plainly Mako had plenty of practice at tuning him out when necessary. Korra was quiet as she changed, trying to maintain her calm, her centeredness, but it kept slipping out of her grasp. 

They were to be in the third bout of the evening, and as the runners-up in the previous year's tournament, they had been given a dressing room of their own for the first time, with a comfortable little viewing area overlooking the arena. A good show was expected from them, especially now that the Wolfbats, nominally the reigning champions, were out of the picture. It still shook Korra a little to think about how changed Tahno had been after his bending was taken away, his brazen attitude stripped from him, leaving him broken and humbled. She hadn't liked him, but still, no one deserved that.

The door to their locker room opened, and all of them turned as one to see who it was. Asami peeked in, smiling. "I just wanted to come and wish you good luck."

"How did you get in?" Mako turned on her, surprised.

"Well, hello to you too," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean I wasn't glad to see you," he said, a bit shamefaced. "I just get sort of... edgy before matches."

"He means he turns into a jerky jerkface," Bolin corrected his brother cheerfully. "Don't worry, you can ignore him and hang out with us instead. He won't be offended. He might not even notice."

Asami laughed lightly. After giving Mako another squeeze, she turned to Korra and Bolin. "Are you two nervous about the match?"

"Nah," Bolin said, shaking his head. "It'll be good to get back in the game, however it turns out. And besides, we've beaten the Tigerdillos before, and they won't be in any better shape than we are."

Korra tilted her head, a bit more ambivalent. "I just hope everything goes well," she settled on saying, trying to sound confident that it would. 

"I know you'll do great," Asami said brightly. "There are so many people out there with your colours on - everyone's really excited!"

Being reminded about all the people in the audience just made Korra more nervous, not because she was worried (much) about that many pairs of eyes following her every move, but because if something went horribly wrong (again) they were more innocent bystanders to potentially get hurt - well, the ones who weren't secretly Equalists, anyway. 

Bolin eyed Korra, reading the concern on her face. "You know what's perfect for taking your mind off your worries?" he said cheerfully. "Sex."

"That's your answer to everything," Korra said with a smirk. "Can't sleep? Sex. Feeling sad? Have sex. Got electrocuted? Time for sex."

"Untrue," he protested. "It's not the answer for feeling hungry - that's food. Of course, it's possible to combine the two, if you're creative," he added, smirking back.

Asami giggled. "I'm afraid I didn't bring any snacks, it didn't cross my mind."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I can never eat before a match anyway, or I'll end up... well, let's just say it never turns out well," Bolin said, going faintly green.

"Is that like how Mako claims he can't have sex before a fight or he'll lose his edge?" Asami asked, eyebrow arched playfully.

"Uh, not exactly," Bolin replied. "That's just him being superstitious."

"It's not a superstition," Mako retorted from the other side of the room. 

"Sure, okay, whatever," said his brother. "I've done it before, and afterwards I was still plenty edgy."

"Yeah, I know you have," Mako said dryly. "Until I told you no more groupies in the changing room."

Bolin pouted. "Yours is here," he said, pointing to Asami.

"Hey!" Asami protested. "I'm not a groupie, I'm just a dedicated fan."

"And a friend," said Korra, smiling. "Friends are allowed, right, Mako?"

Mako frowned, but nodded. "It's fine. I'll just go over here so I can concentrate. It's nothing personal," he told Asami. "I just need to get myself into the right frame of mind." He moved to the other side of the room and sat down on the bench overlooking the arena. 

"Oh, that's fine," said Asami, and turned back to Bolin and Korra, smiling at them slyly. "We'll try not to disturb your concentration." As she spoke, she advanced on Bolin until she had him pressed up against the wall, hands flattened against his broad chest. "You think this'll help you win?" she murmured, and kissed him before he could answer.

"Truly you are a dedicated fan," Bolin said with a grin once she pulled back. 

"Anything for the team," Asami replied, untying his belt.

While Asami worked at getting him out of his pants, Bolin beckoned Korra over with a little wave and a wink. Laughing, she joined them, giving him a kiss as well. They had fooled around enough that she was comfortable with him - even if he didn't inspire the same intense emotions she felt for Mako, he was fun to be with.

Korra could feel the change in his kiss when Asami started sucking his cock - his jaw went slack for a moment and then his neck twisted back sharply, making Korra grin. She liked Bolin's straightforward nature, the easy openness of his reactions, so simple to understand. He didn't confuse her like his brother... 

While Asami carried on with her self-appointed task, Korra worked at getting out of her uniform. She only managed to untie her belt and shrug off her padded jacket and undershirt before Bolin was pulling her back, fondling her breasts, bending down to suck one nipple into his mouth so hard it made her gasp. 

"Wait, wait, huh?" The sound seemed to have drawn Mako's attention. Korra glanced over to see him standing up, looking more than a little startled at the sight before him, Bolin with his pants around his ankles, his girlfriend latched firmly onto his brother's dick, and Korra half-naked. His golden-brown eyes were wide and his pale skin did nothing to hide the way he was blushing. 

"Sorry," Korra said with a mischievous smile. "We'll be more quiet, won't we?" Bolin gave a garbled mutter that might have been affirmative, and Asami's mouth was too full for conversation, but she nodded.

"That's... not the problem," Mako said, taking a step closer. "You guys were just going to leave me out?"

"It seemed like that was what you wanted," Asami said, pulling off Bolin with an unladylike slurp and stroking him with her hand instead. "You know. Because you're concentrating on the match."

"I didn't," Mako stammered, eyes flicking from one girl to the other as if he couldn't decide where to stare. "I mean. There are other ways of getting ready I guess."

"That's the spirit," Bolin managed to choke out, leaning back against the wall. "And this is a really, really good way, really excellent..." He opened his eyes for a moment, and his brow furrowed, as though he was momentarily distracted. Korra followed his gaze to where Pabu sat on top of the lockers, staring down at them with a curious expression. "Can't... with him watching... Too weird."

"Oh, but your brother is fine," said Mako dryly.

"S'different," Bolin muttered, closing his eyes again as Asami redoubled her efforts. "He's way too young to know about this sort of thing." 

Korra sighed and went to retrieve the team's mascot. Fortunately his nails weren't too sharp as he jumped down onto her bare shoulder. "Come on Pabu," she said, "here you go," and deposited him into the locker they'd designated as his, with food and water and a little nest made of towels. The fire ferret gave a little chirp, but settled down agreeably. 

Korra turned back just in time to watch Bolin's face contort like he might scream, but only a strangled moan came out instead. His hands were knotted in Asami's hair, holding her there until he finished. When he finally released her she stood up, licking her lips and smiling. Bolin slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, head lolling back with a ridiculous grin on his face. "Best pep talk ever," he announced to no one in particular. 

Asami was already advancing on Mako. "So you've reconsidered your usual pre-match routine?" she asked, one hand resting lightly at his belt.

"You make a compelling argument," he said, stroking her tousled hair. "I mean, we didn't win our last bout, maybe we need to shake things up a little."

"Consider it an exercise in team bonding," Asami suggested, rubbing him over the heavy cloth of his uniform's trousers. Mako nodded, already breathing hard. Korra had the sense he would have agreed to anything Asami asked right at that moment. She led him back to the chair where he'd been sitting and all but pushed him down into it, nudging his knees wider apart so she could kneel down between them. He lifted his hips for a moment so she could tug his trousers down. Korra had only glimpsed his cock when he was changing before, and never hard, so she couldn't resist moving closer to get a better look before Asami swallowed him. 

"You can watch," Asami told her, noticing her approach. "We both know Mako doesn't mind, after all." There was only the barest hint of possessiveness still lingering there, which was a relief to Korra. She had hated feeling like she was ruining Mako's relationship, but at the same time she couldn't deny that she liked him. 

As Asami bowed her head again and began sucking him, Mako tilted his head back, so much like his brother for a second that Korra had to stifle a laugh. Instead she came to lean over the back of the chair, looking down past his shoulders, over the flat muscles of his stomach, to the thick curve of his cock. She thought it looked about as big as his brother's, maybe even slightly larger. As she watched Asami's tongue flick over his head, heard the little whimper he gave, Korra felt a tiny bit of envy, wishing she could make him make that sound.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Bolin said, and Korra was momentarily confused until she realized he was talking to Pabu. He had managed to get his trousers back up and was giving the fire ferret affectionate snuggles. Korra smiled and turned her attention back to Mako and Asami, just in time for Mako to stretch up and curve a hand around her neck, pulling her down to kiss him. 

Korra was startled, but even though the position was pretty uncomfortable, she found it didn't matter as much once Mako's tongue was in her mouth. She moved around the chair as far as she could without getting in Asami's way, which allowed Mako to grab one of her breasts and roll the stiff, dark nipple between his fingers. She moaned softly, and she could feel his answering smile against her lips. 

"Korra," Asami said, and Korra felt a moment's doubt over whether she might have gone too far and upset the other girl. "Here, come help me," she said instead. Mako looked wide-eyed and a little stunned, but Korra gladly slid down to crouch beside Asami, who still had her hand curled around Mako's dick. "Go ahead," Asami offered. Her smile seemed genuine, so Korra bent over him eagerly, sucking him as far into her mouth as she could manage, while Asami's hand slid down to gently grasp his balls. Mako gasped, and his hands went white-knuckled on the arms of the chair. Korra glanced up to take in his expression, and was pleased with what she saw, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed crimson, so she kept going. Soon Mako's hips were rocking up to meet her with every stroke, and he made that little whimpering sound she'd been craving each time.

When she thought he must be getting close, though, she drew back, looking uncertainly over to Asami. "You want to finish him off?" 

"Hurry, please, one of you!" Mako moaned desperately.

Asami smiled. "I'll do it, but we can share," she said, leaving Korra unsure what she meant. She watched as Asami tongued him teasingly before delivering a series of quick, shallow strokes that seemed to drive him wild. She obviously knew just what he liked, Korra thought wistfully. Mako was nearly silent when he came, just the sound of him gasping for air and the wet grasp of Asami's mouth. From very far away Korra could hear the crowd cheering, probably for some great play, but the timing was perfect enough to make her giggle.

Pulling off him when he finally slumped back in the chair, Asami turned to Korra and, taking her by the shoulders, drew her close to kiss her. Korra's eyes widened, first at the kiss itself, and then still further as she tasted Mako's seed on her lips, the hot salt-slick load Asami had held there to share with her. The girls' tongues twined together, passing his come between them so that it coated both of their mouths. Finally Korra had to swallow, almost regretfully drawing back. She looked over to see that Mako and Bolin were both staring at them avidly, and felt her face grow hot.

"Don't stop," Bolin suggested helpfully, leaning over the back of one of the chairs with a predictable grin. Korra eyed Mako, who nodded, clearly in full agreement with his brother.

Asami stroked her cheek, feather-light touch against her skin. "I did say I'd do anything for the team," she murmured. "And you're part of the team too." The delicate touch continued down Korra's throat, over her collarbone to her breast, cupping it more softly than the boys usually did.

Korra realized she was trembling. "How do we, um..." 

"Don't you have hundreds of past lives? One of them must know," Bolin teased.

"I can't exactly ring them up and ask something like this!"

"Don't worry. Just let me take care of things," Asami purred, and pushed Korra back until she was lying on the floor. Asami straddled her, unbuttoning her jacket and tossing it aside, then stripping off her silk shirt as well, baring her breasts. They were smaller than Korra's, gently rounded, with creamy skin and pert little nipples. She took Korra by the wrists and brought her hands up to touch them. Bolin moved around the chair to sit down and enjoy the view as the girls fondled each other, Asami leaning down to kiss Korra again. Korra squeaked as her lower lip was bitten, even though it wasn't too hard, but then relaxed into the embrace. 

"Here," Asami said after a few minutes, bringing her hands to the waistband of Korra's trousers. Korra obligingly lifted her hips off the floor, and Asami with them, making her wobble for a moment until she got her feet under her. Asami laughed breathily as she yanked Korra's pants down, leaving her in just her underwear. Korra wriggled out of those quickly enough, eager to find out what Asami was going to do. 

It turned out that she was going to lie down on the floor with Korra again, kissing down her body, running her hands over her strong thighs. Korra parted them at the gentle pressure of her touch, and Asami slid along the moist cleft between them, opening her further. Korra gave a yelp as Asami dipped her fingers down to wet them inside her, then brought them up to rub her clit.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Mako asked her.

"Finishing school," Asami replied, deadpan. 

Korra didn't care about who'd taught her this, or about the fact that the boys were watching, or whether this was all some complicated game Asami was playing with Mako's emotions - all that mattered right then was that her long, soft hair was brushing against Korra's leg, that she had one arm across Korra's belly, holding her down when she tried to arch up, and most importantly, that she kept doing that thing with her thumb that made Korra want to scream. And then she started licking too, and that was even better, incredible even. Korra didn't have the words for how it felt, but she knew she wanted it to keep going. "More," she begged, "please..."

Asami shifted her angle slightly and then suddenly Korra felt as though she was being split in two, so full and stretched open that she had to throw her arm across her face to muffle a shout. "You did ask for more," Asami reminded her. "Too much?"

Korra whimpered, but shook her head. "It's good," she managed to say. So Asami bent down to lick her again, and kept doing something unbelievable with her fingers (how many? It felt like about twelve but that couldn't be right, could it?) inside Korra. Soon the combination of tongue and hand made Korra feel as though lightning was coursing through her, muscles clenching and back curving off the floor. Her cries echoed off the walls, but she didn't care who heard. At last she fell to the ground, panting, with one last yell as Asami pulled out of her. 

When she had her breath back, she sat up, grinning. "Wow, it felt like you were using your glove or something!"

Asami giggled, wiping her hand on her shirt as she picked it up and began putting it back on. "No, but I wonder if I could modify it so it has lower settings than 'electrocute.' That might be fun." 

"Hang on," said Mako, gesturing to Asami's decreasing degree of nakedness. "What about you?"

Asami stood, and offered Korra a hand up as well. "I'll wait until after the match. And if you win, then you can all thank me properly. Is that motivational enough?"

"Definitely enough to give us an edge," Bolin said cheerfully. Just then there was a pounding on the door, and someone shouting that they had five minutes. The team hustled to get their uniforms straightened out, or in Korra's case, just having it on would have to do. 

Asami gave each of them a hug and kiss. "Good luck," she told them. "I think I'll watch from up here, so I'll be waiting when you get back. Go kick their asses - I want my reward."

As they walked to the lift that would take them into the arena, Bolin turned to Mako and Korra, looking slightly worried. "Do you think if we lose she really won't...?"

"No," they said together, reassuring him. "Then she'll just call it a consolation prize," Mako added with a half-smile. The roar of the crowd grew louder as they stepped into the lift, drowning out any further conversation, so Korra just put an arm around each of the boys and gave them a quick squeeze of encouragement before they strode out together to face the multitudes and, more importantly, their opponents.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
